Smash Into you
by Destiel2277
Summary: Dean and Castiel when they first fall in love. Dean/Castiel. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Smash Into You

Dean was stuck, tied to the chair that Meg forced his unconscious body into. As he started to come to, he noticed he wasn't in the abandon warehouse he chased the demon into. It had been close to two weeks sense he last saw Sam, so he figured he only had one person to call on for help.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Meg said in a sarcastically nice voice.

"Oh shit, your still here? I thought you would have skipped town a while ago." Dean said in a half joking manner.

"Believe me, I want out of this shit hole, but I have other orders from dad." She said referring to Lucifer, turning her back on the hunter. In that split second Castiel appeared and began to untie Dean, but Meg was too fast. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were trapped in a ring of holy fire as Meg cackled in her success.

"It's about time you showed up feather head. What's the matter, losing your wings too?" Meg asked, all too eager to gloat.

"Not quite." Castiel grimaced.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter anymore, not as long as we have both of you here. You know, you're pretty predictable for an ex-angel and top notch hunter. I'm a little disappointed." Meg teased.

"Screw you bitch. What do you need Cas here for anyway?" Dean barked at her, still groggy from being knocked out.

"Oh Dean, its nothing big, Dad just wants to have a quick word with your little boyfriend." Meg said trying to strike a nerve but in a nonchalant way.

"What does he want with me?" Cas asked at his head began to tilt.

"I'll let him tell you himself. Don't go anywhere… oh wait, where can you go?" Meg asked as she left the room laughing.

"Dean, are you alright? I've been looking for you for days." Castiel asked as he finished untying his hands and feet.

"Yeah, where are we? Last thing I remember I was in a warehouse outside of Philadelphia." Dean said trying to gain his balance. He could tell it had been a while sense he last stood up.

"We are in Idaho." Castiel said bluntly as if Dean should have expected it.

"Idaho? How long have I been out? And an even better question, how did you find me? I thought you couldn't use your angel radar with this crap on my rib cage." Dean asked, holding his hands to his chest.

"You have been missing for close to a week now. I followed some leads on where to find Meg. Listen, Sam is on his way, that's why it took me so long to get here. I couldn't think of anybody else who would help." Cas said looking down at his shoes, knowing what was coming next.

"YOU DID WHAT!? So you're bringing Lucifer his vessel on a silver platter? Did you even think this one through?" Dean was livid, but kept his eyes focused on Cas cause he could see that Castiel did have a plan.

"Please Dean, I'm not stupid. Sam, Bobby and Rufus are on their way now." Cas said looking right into Deans eyes.

"So what? Now we just have a little tea time with the devil, waiting for them to get here? Can't you do anything to get us out of here?" Dean was almost pleading to Castiel.

"This is holy fire Dean. You saw how Gabriel and Raphael reacted to it. Imagine what it will do to me!" He said, voice rising to an almost loud volume, but till getting his point across to Dean.

"Aw, come on guys, I'm the one your supposed to be fighting, not each other" Lucifer said in a laugh, walking through the door.

"Well, well, well. How is that hole in your head?" Dean said in response with a half smile.

"All healed up, no thanks to you. But that's not what I'm here to talk about now. Castiel, have you given any thought to my, most gracious offer?" Lucifer asked, with an honest look of hope in his eyes.

"No, and even if I had, the answer would still be the same. What you're doing is wrong Lucifer, and you will be punished when we find Father." Castiel said in response in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I see, but the only problem with your plan is that our Father is dead, and he is not coming back. So why not just join the winning team? I can make it well worth your while." Lucifer said, waving his hand through the air. With that one little wave, Castiel could feel all of his powers coming back, more powerful then ever.  
"No Lucifer, all the power in the world could never make me join you." And with that, he felt all the power he had just regained leave, like it was being sucked out of him from every pore of his vessels body. The instant feeling of weakness caused him to collapse on the floor.  
"Cas! You ok? Why do you want Cas anyway? Can't you-"

Dean was cut off by a huge explosion in the room that Lucifer had come from.

"Damn, looks like you brought friends. My vessels in no shape to fight, so I guess you guys are off the hook for now." He said bitterly. Dean hadn't noticed till Lucifer had said it, but even more of his vessels skin had desolved, not being able to contain the angels massive power. Two seconds after Rufus rushed into the room, Lucifer vanished into thin air. Right after that they heard the girl Meg was riding scream in pain, as Meg left her body in the next room over. Rufus grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and put out the holy fire surrounding Dean and Castiel. Dean picked up Castiel in both arms and carried him out, the angel being too weak from his quick rise and fall of new power.

Outside, Bobby was waiting in the passenger seat of Rufus's SUV and Sam was waiting in the driver seat of the Impala, engine ready to go. Dean carefully helped Castiel into the back seat of the Impala, before jumping in next to him for support. With a rev of the engine, both cars sped off down the road of what looked to be an old abandon house, but noticed quickly they were driving away from an old cemetery.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Smash Into You

Chapter 2

Castiel woke up in the back seat of the Impala, his joints stiff and his head throbbing. He looked to his right and found Dean asleep on his shoulder, Sam still in the driver's seat.

"How long have I been out?" Castiel asked Sam in a groggy tone. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin, not knowing that Castiel was awake.

"Don't do that to me!" Sam said trying to catch his breath. "You have been out for close to five hours. What the hell happened back there?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just about everything I expected. I showed up, and Meg trapped us in the holy fire, but I didn't know Lucifer was going to be there. I should have been able to detect his presence, but I guess he has the power to mask his presence from other angels." He replied making sure not to move and wake up Dean.

"But I'm still confused as to how you found me. How did you know I was in Arizona?" Sam asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Well, you haven't been keeping a particularly low profile. Also, demons can speak the truth, if you offer the right…" Castiel stopped when Dean started to wake up from his seemingly deep sleep.

"Hey dude, how are you feeling? They really got the one up on you in there. What were you thinking showing up like that with Lucifer around?" Dean asked in an almost taunting way.

"Getting caught by Meg was part of the plan, but Lucifer being there was not. I will admit, it was a lackluster plan, but it got the job done." Castiel said, sounding a little ticked off that Dean seemed less then grateful.

"Well, thanks… for the help… I guess. Okay, let's cut this sappy crap and get some food. It's been a long time sense I last had a bite to eat." Dean said, just before taking notice to Sam, who was keeping quiet in the front. "Oh hey Sammy, when the hell did you get here? It was real nice of you to show up with my car, you know, after running off and leaving me stranded like that back in Philly. Real classy." Dean said in an overly sarcastic and pissed off tone.

"Well… it was the least I could do?" Sam said in a trying to sound adorable way. "What was I supposed to do?! You wouldn't listen to me, and those people down in Arizona really needed our help, what with FAMINE running around destroying all there food!" Sam yelled at the windshield.

"What the hell are we supposed to do against a dude that kills a bunch of crops, bring more food? I have a feeling that wouldn't work out so well-" Dean started before being interupeted.

"Can you two stop fighting for one minute? We just passed four diners and Dean needs to eat." Castiel said over protectively, getting a surprised look from both Dean and Sam.

"Sure Cas, sorry about that." Sam replied, still in shock.

"Are you alright? You seem more irritated then usual. Maybe you should eat something too after that… whatever happened in there. What exactly was that?" Dean asked as Sam turned into the next diner.

"Lucifer gave me a taste of the power he could give me, if I joined sides with him. With that kind of power, I could heal Bobby with just the blink of an eye, and I was still only at one tenth of Lucifers powers." Castiel said with a look of apprehension spreading over his face.

"Woo there, your not actually thinking of joining up with the devil, are you Cas?" Dean said with a strange glint of worry, as if he just thought of losing his best friend.

Castiel shot an 'as if' look at Dean. "No, I meant what I said back there. What he is doing is wrong, and I will never stand by him. I'm sticking with you guys, seeing as how you are man kind's last hope for a peaceful outcome from the Apocalypse." He said to Dean, with an almost smile, making Dean smile back, relaxing against the back of the seat.

As the were heading into the diner, Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder, wanting to have a word with him, giving Sam a nod letting him know that they would be right in. Sam went in and got a booth, while Dean led Castiel over to the side of the building. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something. Maybe you should rethink Lucifer's offer. I mean, you are a renegade angel, and the way things are looking now, it might put you on the winning side." Dean said shifting the weight between both feet; as if nervous that he would truly lose Castiel.

"You're joking, right? Dean, I could never do that. He is destroying everything my father has created. How can I just join him in killing everything that I have loved for my entire existence?" Castiel claimed, almost getting red in the face. "Also that would take me away for the one thing I really care for." Cas said sheepishly, hoping that Dean missed that last part.

"Cas, I'm serious. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Even if we do win, you are gonna be next on the chopping block for the angels. I just don't wanna see anymore of my friends die." Dean said moving into a full nervous sway. "Especially not you..." he said almost inaudible.

"NO!" Castiel yelled, this was the first time Dean had ever heard him raise his voice. "I'm not leaving you, Dean!" He stopped himself right then when he realized what he said, reading the shock in Dean's eyes.

"Us, you mean us, right? You're not leaving me and Sammy, right?" Dean said avoiding eye contact in fear of the angel's response.

"No, Dean, I'm not leaving you. There is something special about you, something that I don't see in any other human. It's as if I'm drawn to you specifically, even if I tried to leave, I couldn't. It would hurt too much, like I would be losing a part of myself." Castiel said looking deeply into Dean's awe struck green eyes.

"Are you saying…?" Dean started but before he could finish "I'm saying I love you Dean. And I'm not leaving your side. I will always be there to protect you, no matter who tries to stand in our way. And I understand that you don't have the same feelings for me, and that's something I will deal with on my own." Castiel finished with a huge breath of air, like he was getting ready to hyperventilate.

With that Dean whipped his arms around Castiel's neck and pulled them together as they shared their first kiss. A long, hard kiss, as if it had been building up energy from when Castiel first pulled Dean from hell. Castiel pushed Dean up against the wall of the diner, trying to find something to do with his arms, looking for something to grab on to. He reached his arms around Deans back and pulling him in, trying to create friction. Castiel felt Dean's hard member poking him in the leg, bringing his own cock to full attention. After a solid five minutes of making out and rubbing up against each other, Castiel pulled himself off of Dean, looking him in the eyes and said "Sam is going to be look for us if we don't get in there."

Dean hated to agree, feeling like he had just been inadvertently cock blocked by his brother, with out Sam even knowing. "You're killing me, you know that? But you're right. We are finishing this tonight, though, in the Impala, after Sam goes to bed. Deal?" Dean asked looking for another kiss from the angel.

"You say that as if I don't want to. You don't know how wrong you are." Castiel said, reaching in for one more kiss before leading the way into the diner. The whole way he could tell Dean was looking for an excuse to tell Sam what had kept them so long.

---TBC---


	3. Chapter 3

Smash Into You

Chapter 3

"Umm, we might wanna save this whole 'hey we're dating now' chat till another time with Sam, it might spook him out a bit." Dean said cautiously trying not to sound like he was ashamed of what just happened outside.

"Whatever you think is best Dean" Castiel said with a hungry look on his face, wanting to just grab Dean's arm and pull him into the bathroom to continue what they started outside. He managed to muster up some restraint and lead the way over to the booth that Sam was sitting at. He took the side opposite from Sam, and when Dean was about to sit next to him, he thought twice and sat down next to Sam.

"Hey guys, you just missed the waitress, I ordered three cokes…" Sam started but couldn't help but notice the two eyeing each other, as if planning to jump each other from across the table. "Is everything alright?" he asked in a slightly disturbed manner.

"Yeah dude, everything's fine. Why do you ask?" Dean said in a nervous tone and shifty eyes.

"Well… You both look like you just ran a marathon, and someone is playing footsies with me…" he said looking at his brother, then over to Cas.

"It was just a heated argument, and I'm _so_ sorry for my restless leg syndrome." Dean said thinking it would work.

"Ok, then why are you still playing footsies with me?" Sam said trying not to laugh out loud and cause a scene.

"Damn it Cas that means stop! Well looks like the cats out of the bag now." Dean said looking across at Cas who was starting to turn red.

"What's out of the bag? What's going on?" Sam asked looking back and forth between the two of them like he missed the punch line to a funny joke.

"We are in love." Castiel blurted out before Dean could even start.

"Smooth dude, real nice." Dean said, trying to stomp on Castiel's foot but only slightly hurting his own heal.

"WOOOO, wait. What?! In love? Dean, I've seen you get with multiple girls. You can't be gay." Sam said, thinking he was calling them out on a joke.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Sammy. Would a straight guy do this?" he asked leaning across the table stealing a kiss from Castiel's soft lips.

"Ugh, gross dude. OK I BELIEVE YOU! I don't care if you two date, just save that stuff for the bedroom. No, wait. Just save that stuff for when I'm not around, I don't want to be in the room." Sam said, covering his eyes to avoid seeing his brother make out with an angel.

"Pssh, you like it Sammy. And thanks for your approval… I guess." Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

Just after that the waitress came back with the three Cokes and took their orders. Dean ordered the Deluxe Bacon Cheeseburger, Sam got the Cob Salad and Castiel ordered two pieces of toast.

"Toast? Sense when do you eat?" Dean said with an incredulous look on his face.

"After what I just went through my body needs nourishment. If I don't feed it, it will weaken." He said as if it was common knowledge.

"Also, Jimmy is still in there, he needs food too, right?" Sam asked, trying to sound smart.

"No, actually after I was killed by Raphael, Jimmy passed on, so now I am the only one inhabiting this vessel."

"Well that's a relief. At least I know it's you I'll be with later." Dean said with a wink to Castiel, as Sam shoved his face into his hand. Castiel's eyes widened at the thought of what they would be doing later, and felt Dean's foot run up his leg, causing him to shudder, not knowing if he could make it through a meal.

"Here we go. A burger, salad and toast." The waitress said scaring Castiel, causing him to jump in his aroused state.

Two minutes later Castiel and Dean were finished with their meals and staring at Sam impatiently, who was taking his time with the salad. "You guys are killing me. There is a hotel down the street, you guys go ahead and do whatever, and I'll take a long time with this salad." Sam said throwing his fork down into the bowl.

"You are a lifesaver Sammy." Dean said as he and Cas rushed out of the booth and headed for the door.

"DON'T MENTION IT!" Sam yelled after them

Before they made it to the room after checking in, they were already making out and taking off their top layers of clothes. By the time they made it into the room, Dean's shirt was off and Castiel's tie was clenched in Dean's hand as he struggling to open the door.

Dean leaned forward over Castiel and pinned him down onto the first bed, pushing his soft lips down hard onto Castiel's, tongue prying at his lips to get inside. He pulled away for a split second to unbutton the few buttons at the bottom that he was struggling with. After he pulled the shirt off of Castiel's slim body Dean lowered down to his belt buckle and slowly pulled the angels pants off, trying to be seductive.

" My turn" Castiel said with a glint in his eye that made Dean's erection jump in his pants.

"Mmm, go ahead and take control." Dean said as Castiel flipped them so that he was now on top. Castiel forced his mouth down onto Dean's and slowly started to work his way down. First covering Dean's jaw line and neck with kisses and red marks, then making his was down to Dean's nipples. That's when he started playing with the buckle franticly, trying to remember how the damn contraption worked. After a few seconds of frustration, he got the belt off and pulled Dean's pants off with one quick tug and the boxers went flying with them. Just as Cas was about to go in for a kiss, Dean met him half way and yanked Cas's boxers down and pulled him down on top of him, both super hard and really horny.

"What do we do now?" Cas asked out of breath.

"Well, one of us… you know… puts it in the other… and stuff…." Dean said awkwardly. "Here, I'll show you." Dean said reaching for his coat and pulling out a bottle of lube from his pocket and a condom from his wallet.

"This is what we do next." Dean said as he spread some of the lube on his finger and started to massage Castiel's hole. Cas shuddered at the feel of the cold liquid entering him. Dean then added a finger, making Cas flinch at first, but he started to like it. He also figured out where this was going.

"Oh Dean, put it in me please. I want you in me." Cas pleaded with Dean. That really got Dean going, as he removed his fingers and quickly slid the condom on over his throbbing member.

"Hold still, it's gonna hurt at first but it will feel good after a few seconds." Dean said, slowly forcing his hard cock into Castiel's tight hole. Cas shifted uncomfortably at first, but managed to lay still on his back as Dean slid in further. Once Dean was fully inside Cas, he gave Cas a few seconds to adjust, and started to move when Castiel was relaxed enough. He started out pumping slowly in and out, unable to take his eyes off of Castiel's bliss stricken face. The heavy moans and cries of Dean's name made Dean so horny that he began to pick of speed and rub his hands all over Castiel's slender body. He then moved his hand down to Castiel's hard member, and began to stroke it in tempo with his thrusts, nearly pushing Cas over the edge. Cas screamed as Dean hit his prostate, causing Cas to cum all over himself. The sight of Castiel's pleasured face and moans of Dean's name pushed Dean right over the edge as he came too, crying out with moans and screams of Castiel's name. After about a minute of pure bliss, Dean collapsed onto Castiel, laughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Damn that was amazing!" Dean said as he went in for a kiss.

"I've never… felt anything… like that before… I like it… a lot." Castiel said in between hot kisses and trying to catch his breath.

"There is more where that came from, lots more. But I think we should wrap up for tonight, Sam is probably gonna here soon." Dean said with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes, we should probably put some clothes on, for Sam's sake." Cas said in equal disappointment. Dean shook his head and reached in his duffle bag to get two pairs of sweatpants and tossed a pair to Cas.

"If we are sleeping in the same bed, you are not sleeping in slacks. And you might want to take a shower with all that… lube… yeah." Dean said expecting a rebuttal. But Cas just nodded and walked into the bathroom, kissing Dean passionately as he passed.

Sam entered the room while Cas was in the shower, and saw the clothes in a heap on the floor.

"Wow. It reeks of sex in here." Sam said in disgust.

"What can I say? We had a good time." Dean said as Cas walked out of the bathroom in deans sweatpants.

"Listen, I'm beat, so I am gonna head to bed. Like I said, nothing while I'm in the room, I'm serious Dean." Sam said with a stern tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Bitch." Dean said jokingly.

"Jerk." Sam said as he laid down and started to pass out.

"Yeah, I'm pretty wiped after that, lets hit the hay." Dean said to Cas who was rubbing the towel over his head. Cas agreed, turned out the light and laid down next to Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around him and passed out.

Around five o'clock in the morning Dean woke up in a panic when Cas wasn't there.

---TBC---


End file.
